Nom
"Travel to a dimension where bad guys enjoy the taste of Trimp. Whenever a group of Trimps dies, the bad guy will eat them, gaining 25% (compounding) more attack damage and healing for 5% of their maximum health. The methane-rich atmosphere causes your Trimps to lose 5% of their total health after each attack, but the bad guys are too big and slow to attack first. Clearing Zone 145 will reward you with an additional 350% helium for all Blimps and Improbabilities killed. This is repeatable!" Rules Following things happen during fights: When a friendly fighting group attacks, they lose 5% of their total health each time. When a friendly fighting group dies: * Current enemy gains one stack, which gives him 25% more attack damage from current damage (compounding), up to 100 stacks. * Current enemy heals 5% of their maximum health What this means is: * Unless HP is increased (due to equipment purchase+battle victory, formation switch, coordination upgrade bought, or seasoned helium spent to upgrade an HP perk), each fighting group can only live for a maximum of 20 turns. * If the game is left alone at an unbeatable enemy, they can gain up to ~5 billion times more attack with 100 stacks (1.25 ^ 100). That is not an impassable wall however, as in this challenge enemies never attack first. As long as you're able to do more than 5% damage on average, you will eventually win. Strategy The difficulty of this challenge is exclusively in attack power of Trimps. If the player has low attack, after several deaths the enemy bad guy will end up striking new fighting groups in one hit. In this challenge, the player wants to make maximum use out of Anticipation. It is not advised to leave the game at zone progression, if you have to take a break, it's best to farm a map for resources. When farming maps, the player can only use a maximum of 10 seconds of Anticipation stacks. This is because each fighting group dies in 20 hits, and the speed at which each cell is cleared when killing enemy imps in one hit with 20 levels in Agility is 500ms, which adds up for a maximum possible survival time of 10 seconds. Having downtime when farming maps (not keeping breeding speed up with deaths) is not recommended. When progressing world, the player wants to avoid multiple fighting groups dying to a single enemy, so quick progression is advised. To do that, it is advised to use 30 seconds of Anticipation during progression, and if it starts slowing down, to switch to farming maps and buying a couple of Prestige upgrades before going back to progression again. Because of how easy it is to accidentally forget and leave the game in progress mode, you might come back to an enemy having gained 100 stacks, worst case an Improbability. The only way to progress past it would be to raise your damage so high, that you deal more than 5% of his health as damage in one hit. You might want to export your game often, as in the later zones allowing this to happen might make an Improbability really hard to kill. Alternative strategy According to some players who have tried it, this Alternative Strategy is not as easy as it seems and they wish they had used the normal strategy instead of version 4.611. In Nom, enemies never attack first. We can exploit this into a strategy that doesn't use Health, which as a result cuts the grinding for prestige upgrades by half. Respec out of the majority of Toughness, Resilience and Pheromones. We don't need any of those. Make sure to have at least 1 point in Siphonology. When starting out, make sure to not neglect block by buying Gyms and Trainers. This early you play the run as you normally would. Once you start reaching the point where buying prestige upgrades gets expensive, buy only the attack ones and forget about health. Make sure to keep getting the most recent attack prestige upgrades. Your plan for surviving in the World zones is to make sure your attack is always higher than the health of enemies. Because no enemy attacks first, enemies will never get to hit you when you're one-shotting them, meaning you do not need any defense. When you start dying in zones, switch to maps to get the most recent attack prestige upgrades. Your worker distribution ratio should be somewhere around 1:1:10. You want the majority of your workers to be in Metal. When getting prestige upgrades from maps, this is where having block comes in. Later on (when being around 10 zones away from the goal) it would be fairly difficult to ensure you can get the most recent attack prestige upgrades as it gets harder to have higher attack than the enemies' health. Block will make it so that you don't die to hits in maps, which will make getting prestiges much faster. Along with prestige upgrades, you also want to be getting the full benefit of the Map Bonus in the double digit zones. The closer to the goal you are, the more helpful the Map Bonus is. This is where having a higher level of Siphonology can be helpful, although just one level should be good enough. When farming maps for metal, you want to make sure to do the highest level map that you can one-shot enemies in. Now while this rule applies to any run, not just Nom, it is especially required to follow this rule here as if you happen to not have enough block, if you don't one-shot an enemy you will instantly die. You want to upkeep 10 seconds of breeding time throughout the entire run, making use of Anticipation. This is why dying is especially bad, as each death has you waiting for a long time. You might need to use 30 seconds for the last handful of zones to get past the Improbabilities. As we do not care about defense in the World zone, it doesn't matter how many Nom stacks the enemy Improbabilities get, as an Improbability has too much health to be one-shot, so you just have to brute force it. This strategy effectively bypasses the need to be active when progressing world. Once you reach a point where making maps with highest properties (all three sliders to maximum and Mountain biome) costs less than somewhere around 4 times your current fragment storage, you should be making best Mountain maps every zone. This usually starts occuring around zone 130 when just starting out with Nom. When lower, you might end up having to lower the Size property a bit to conserve fragments. Navigation to Other Pages Category:Challenges